Being Human: Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth
"Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth" is the fifth episode of season three of the US version of the supernatural drama series Being Human and the thirty-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jeff Renfroe and written by Chris Dingess. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, February 11th, 2013 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Sally goes out on a date with her new boss, Max, but now must contend with the ghost of Max's highly overprotective mother, Linda. Aidan may have found salvation in the form of Kenny - a hospitalized "Bubble Boy", whose blood is pure. Kenny begins to suspect Aidan's true nature however, after a string of over abundant blood tests. Creepy old Liam McLean shows his face again and learns about Aidan. He informs Nora and Josh that he is gunning for the vampire. Synopsis Aidan's woes is haunted.]] Aidan Waite has gone a long time without clean blood and it is beginning to have an adverse effect on his psyche. He suffers from nightmares where he is haunted by Beth and Holly - two humans he was forced to kill some time ago when he was attempting to help Henry. The doorbell rings and Aidan answers it. It is Kat Neely, a friend of Nora's who is subletting her apartment. She hands Aidan a check for the rent, but the starving vampire acts flighty and quickly ducks back inside the house. Come evening, Aidan starts the night shift at the hospital. He checks in on Kenny who is in an isolation room. The images of Beth and Holly continue to haunt Aidan. Kenny is enjoying some classic horror movies and wants Aidan to join him, but he has too much on his plate, including taking an unscheduled blood sample from Kenny for "bacterial cultures". After his shift ends, Aidan (having consumed a phial of Kenny's blood) begins walking home. A group of purebred werewolves jump him. Aidan is feeling strong now, and easily dispatches them. In the shadows, Liam watches them with a small measure of surprise. The next morning, Nurse Kerwin comes in to take a blood sample from Kenny. He doesn't understand why there's another test so soon. "What's up with the double-dipping", he says. When Aidan comes back on for his shift, Kenny begins acting very inquisitive. He wants to take Aidan's picture and has him stand before the open window, and after that, in front of a mirror. Aidan fears that Kenny may suspect the truth about him. The next night, he asks Aidan outright if he is a vampire. Aidan tries to laugh it off, insinuating that all of Kenny's late night horror movie viewing is igniting his imagination. Aidan succumbs to another delusion in which he has a confrontation with the floor nurse, Kerwin. Kerwin knows that he is stealing blood from Kenny and threatens to report him. Aidan snaps her neck then drinks her blood while the images of Beth and Holly look on and laugh. Aidan snaps out if it, but the stress makes him reveal his vampire features. Kenny sees it all and now realizes that he was right all along about Aidan. Werewolf family feud confronts Liam.]] At the Suffolk County Hospital, Nora introduces Liam McLean to Josh, explaining that he is Connor and Brynn's father. Liam asks Josh about two checks that Connor had made out to him. Josh explains that it was for research into controlling the lycanthropy condition that he previously suffered from. He wanted to cure the transformation into a werewolf whereas Connor and Brynn wanted to prolong it. Liam approaches them outside the brownstone the following day. He explains that werewolves are making a strong move against the vampire population, taking advantage of the recent virus to wipe them all out. He notes that he spotted Aidan, who is remarkably healthy and well-fed. He addresses Nora directly and tells her to kill Aidan. If she fails in this, then he will have to take care of them. When they have a moment in private, Josh expresses his shock over the very notion of killing his best friend. His surprise only increases when he notices Nora's hesitation - as if she is actually considering Liam's request. She tells Josh how terrified she is of Liam. Josh is disgusted by Nora's attitude at the very thought of killing Aidan and leaves. Josh goes to Liam's apartment armed with a gun. He warns him that neither he nor Nora are going to kill Aidan. He tells him that Aidan has been informed of his plans and that is not a man to be underestimated. Liam counters with his own warning; that Josh should leave... now. In an unexpected turn of events, Liam shows an act of good will by bringing Erin Shepherd (who had gone missing) back to the brownstone. He tells Josh and Nora that he found her squatting with some unsavory types who tried to steal his car. He further tells Josh that it was very stupid of him to come after him with a gun, but also very brave. Josh doesn't know what to make of him. Sally's love life .]] Sally begins her first day working at the funeral home. Her boss Max is nice, but somewhat anxiety-ridden. While showing Sally how he massages a corpse, the ghost of the decedent rises and begins talking to Sally. He follows her into a back room, but Sally has no patience for ghosts at this time and disperses him with a tire iron. After work, she tells Max that her friends Zoe and Nick are coming over to her place, and she doesn't want to feel like a third wheel. She invites Max to be her date for the evening and Max agrees. After he leave the room, the ghost of Max's mother, Linda, appears before Sally. She is very protective of her son and wants Sally to be careful around him. Sally feigns politeness, but the woman's presence makes her feel uncomfortable. That night, Sally, Max, Zoe and Nick are all having a good time over food and glasses of wine. Linda materializes and makes a couple of rude remarks, which are overheard by all except for Max. Sally gestures for Linda to follow her into the kitchen where she demands an explanation. Linda tells her that she goes on all of Max's dates with him. Sally wants to have a nice, private evening with her friends. Linda gets the hint and "whooshes" away. As the night draws to a close, Sally leans in to give Max a kiss, but he nervously recoils, unsure of how to act. He hurriedly leaves the house. The next day back at the funeral home, Max apologizes for failing to kiss her. It is clear that he is a very socially inept individual. He wants to give things another go. Sally leans in again and they begin kissing. Their passion ignites further and they wind up having sex in the viewing room. Immediately afterward, Max feels guilty and embarrassed for having sex at his place of business. He quickly dresses and goes back to his office. Linda's ghost appears again and admonishes Sally, calling her a slut. She warns her to stay away from her son. Linda is not finished with Sally by a long shot. She takes possession of her and has a talk with Max. She tells him that she is quitting her job and that she can do better - referring to both the job and him. Later, when Sally awakens in her bed, Linda tells her what she did. Sally remembers nothing of what happened while she was possessed. The next day, Sally goes to Zoe to vent her frustration over Linda's interference. Zoe gives her a soul lock - which is an oriental medallion that guards the body against invading spirits. Armed with this new defense, Sally goes to confront Linda. She lays down a salt barrier in the viewing room at the funeral home and waits for Linda to show. The ghost appears and tries to possess Sally, but is repulsed by the soul lock. Sally begins a ritual of exorcism, but Linda breaks down crying, claiming that she is only looking to protect her son. Sally decides to find Max and makes things right between them. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This is the second episode of Being Human directed by Jeff Renfroe and his second episode from season three. He previously directed "I'm So Lonesome I Could Die". * This is the sixth episode of Being Human written by Chris Dingess and his first episode from season three. He previously wrote "Don't Fear the Scott". * Nora Sargeant appears next in "One Is Silver and the Other Pagan". * This is the third appearance of Max. * First appearance of Linda, Max's mother. * First and only appearance of Carlos Boyd; destroyed in this episode. * This is the second appearance of Kenny Fisher. His surname is not revealed until season four. * First appearance of Kat Neely. She appears next in "One Is Silver and the Other Pagan". * This is the second appearance of Nurse Kerwin. She appears next in "One Is Silver and the Other Pagan". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1988 Billy Ocean song "Get Outta My Dreams, Get into My Car". * The ghosts of Beth and Holly that Aidan continues to see are two women that he was forced to kill after compelling them to donate blood to his progeny Henry Durham, who was in a very severe state at the time. This took place in "When I Think About You I Shred Myself". Episode 3x08, "Your Body Is a Condemned Wonderland" confirms that these are actually ghosts living in the house and not just a delusion. * Kenny Fisher is seen watching several classic Universal Pictures horror movies including The Bride of Frankenstein and The Creature from the Black Lagoon. Aidan and he both make reference to the 1980 John Carpenter film The Fog, as well as it's 2005 underwhelming remake starring Smallville actor Tom Welling. * At one point, Sally Malik says, "This isn't the Ghost Whisperer. Ghost Whisperer was a CBS television series that starred Jennifer Love Hewitt as a psychic named Melinda Gordon who had the ability to commune with ghosts. This is the second time this season that a reference has been made to the series. Nora Sargeant remarked about it to a psychic in the season premiere, "It's a Shame About Ray". * Aidan Waite makes a reference to Meg Ryan in this episode. Meg Ryan is a film actress known for starring in a string of romantic comedies in the 1990s. Quotes * Josh Levison: Hey, Angel Face. We're watching Sally shove waffles down her gullet. Wanna join us? .... * Josh Levison: I was studying our mutual condition. * Liam McLean: Condition? What exactly are you trying to find out? * Josh Levison: How to control it. Connor wanted to change more often. I wanted to change less. * Liam McLean: Less? * Josh Levison: Yeah, like not at all. It didn't go anywhere. * Liam McLean: And yet, it would appear you got what you wanted. I can tell you're not like us. It's no easy thing, caging the wolf full time. There's very few ways of accomplishing that. And it sure as hell doesn't happen in a lab. * Josh Levison: No. I killed my maker. * Nora Sargeant: He did it for me. The guy was gonna kill me, so he stepped in. * Liam McLean: I respect that. You made Nora, and of course we have to put our children above all else, including those who made us. * Josh Levison: Except that Nora's my girlfriend, not my child, but sure. * Liam McLean: Well thank you, very much. ... * Aidan Waite: You are on horror movie detention, my friend. I want nothing but rom-coms on that TV from now on. Next time, you can accuse me of being Meg Ryan. .... * Zoe Gonzales: It's a soul lock. Designed by the hill people of Thailand. It binds the soul to the body and protects it from ghosts. * Sally Malik: Are you serious? * Zoe Gonzales: I never kid about malevolent spirits or jewelry. * Sally Malik: Where did you find this? * Zoe Gonzales: Souvenir shop at the Bangkok airport. Turns out the damn thing actually works. Now go forth. Deliver the smackdown. .... * Sally Malik: Soul lock, bitch! Score one for the hill people of Thailand. See also External Links * * * * * * "Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth" at the Being Human Wiki